Live in Holland
Live in Holland folk&rock Hungary thumb Pan 120 - 1985 Pan CD - 1999 A''' 1. '''Macedon Express / Macedonian Express Arr: Gergely Koltay, József Margit, László Neumayer, Péter Gál 2. Szarvasűzés / Stag hunting Music and lyrics by Levente Szörényi, Arr: Kormorán 3. Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág / Lily of the valley Lyrics: trad., Arr: Gergely Koltay, József Margit, László Neumayer 4. Kedvesem / My sweetheart Music by Gergely Koltay, József Margit, Szilveszter Jenei. Lyrics by Gergely Koltay 5. Adjon az Isten / May the lord provide Music by Gergely Koltay. Lyrics by László Nagy B''' 1. '''Budapest – Amsterdam / From Budapest to Amsterdam Arr: Gergely Koltay, József Margit, Szilveszter Jenei 2. Ne sírj / Don’t cry baby Music and lyrics by Gergely Koltay 3. Szóljon aki látta / Tell, who saw it Music by Gergely Koltay, Szilveszter Jenei Lyrics by István Sinka, Gergely Koltay 4. Fehér szobában, fehér virág / White flower in a white rom Music by Gergely Koltay, Szilveszter Jenei, József Margit, László Neumayer Lyrics by Gergely Koltay 5. Fohász / Supplication (From the play „Kőmíves Kelemen”) Music by Gergely Koltay. Lyrics by László Gyurkó Gergely Koltay – oboe-like shawm, bagpipes, flute, recorder, tambourine, vocals József Margit – bass, percussion, lead vocal Szilveszter Jenei – guitar, vocals László Neumayer – drums percussion Péter Gál – fiddle, vocals Guest musicians: Bill „Papa” Deák – vocals, „mood” Pál Herrer jr. – keyboard, percussion Recorded live in Theater Kunstmin, Dordecht, Holland, October 22nd 1985. Musical producer – Gergely Koltay, Szilveszter Jenei, Jan Van Rhenen Sound engineer – Jan Van Rhenen Managing – Bernard Kleikamp, Paradox, p.o.box 155, 2300 AD Leiden, tel.: 071 – 21 94 79 Cover design – Anikó Jávorfy Cover photos – Gábor Halász (front), Zsuzsa Helyei (back) Cover editing by Hans van den and Artur Schouten Produced by Kormorán and Paradox Special thanks to: Janny and Piet Kooy for the catering, Sándor Vakulya (Budapest-Interkoncert) for the organization, Levente Szörényi for the song „Stag Hunting”. Theater Kunstmin for letting us appear there and record this album. Stichting pan muziekdocumentatie – Postbus 84440 – 2508 Ak Den Haag Tel.: 071 – 21 94 79 The Kormorán Folk Rock Band was formed in 1976. Their first concert in Holland took place at the 7th Folkfeswtival in Vlaardingen ont he 4th of July 1981. Since that first occasion they have returned to Holland almost every yer to play in many club and at plenty of festivals. The musicals (style and) idiom of the group is described as folk rock. This is to say that their music is played with all the intensity that a lively tock tune needs, while it is based on traditional folk motives from Middle- and Southeast Europe. In this fashion they create a unique blend of modern electric music with the classical cound of ancient folk instruments. They certainly know how to make a live show really come alive! Of course they have played in other places besides Holland: in East- and West Germany, Denmark, Switzerland, Cuba, Venezuela, the U.S.S.R, Polland, Bulgaria and Austria. This record includes some of Kormorán’s former hit singles, as well as some new material wich has not previously been released. All in all, it seems high time for Kormorán’s first album to present itself to the public Holland – and outside. So give it a listen – it’s well worth it. Kategória:Albumok